


Несчастный случай в постели

by Matsudaime



Series: Счастливая АУ про Леона и Ди [2]
Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: D likes experiments, Fix-It, Happy AU, M/M, lonely Leon in bathtub
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsudaime/pseuds/Matsudaime
Summary: О том, что может получиться от чрезмерной страсти.





	Несчастный случай в постели

Леон видит Ди через какую-то жаркую пелену, и ему хорошо, так хорошо с ним, что он совсем не сдерживается, стонет в голос и рычит, берет Ди так, как ему хочется. Ди цепляется ногтями за его плечи, и его стоны прерываются частыми вдохами-выдохами, слишком частыми.  
Внезапно Ди как-то весь обмякает, и Леон мгновенно трезвеет. Что-то пошло не так. Нет, Ди любит иногда поиграть в покорность и лежит неподвижно, вне зависимости от действий Леона, любит и без предупреждения, но такая внезапность не в духе даже непредсказуемого Ди.  
Леон отстраняется от него, поднимает, поддерживает за узкую спину и чуть выпирающие лопатки. Руки Ди висят, как у тряпичной куклы, голова лежит подбородком на груди, повернутая немного вбок, глаза закрыты.  
Он по-настоящему пугается, у него, как говорится, кровь застыла. Разыгравшееся воображение подсунуло надгробие с надписью: «Здесь покоится граф Ди Оркот, до смерти затраханный своим мужем». Леон совсем не хочет стать вдовцом, тем более таким образом!  
— Ди? — зовет он его, перехватывая одной рукой под спину, а второй щупая запястье, больше всего на свете боясь ничего не ощутить.  
Запястье пульсирует под его пальцами ровно и спокойно. Леон чуть не роняет Ди от облегчения. Слава богу, живой.  
Нужно его привести в чувства.  
Он встает с постели, ищет в потемках комнаты свой жилет, в кармане которого так удачно лежит пузырек с нашатырным спиртом. Эта вонючая штука понадобилась ему сегодня на службе, когда одна пострадавшая потеряла сознание.  
Но у нее была хотя бы уважительная причина. А какая она была у Ди? Был так охвачен страстью, что полез по второму разу, даже не отдохнув после первого?! Знает же, что легкие у него не шикарные и с выносливостью все хреново, но нет, все равно полез! И он, Леон, тоже хорош, не смог противостоять!  
Леон смачивает в спирте свой платок (в каких-то крошках и пылинках, но до таких ли мелочей, когда у него беда?), возвращается на кровать и прикладывает платок к носу Ди.  
— Фу! — Ди морщится и открывает глаза.  
— Идиот, больше так не делай! — ругается на него Леон от облегчения и все-таки еще волнения. А вдруг все серьезнее?  
— Я потерял сознание? — наивно спрашивает он.  
— Да, черт возьми! От переутомления! Ты знаешь, что выносливость у тебя паршивая, но по второму разу полез ко мне, не отдохнув даже!  
Ди улыбается, и Леон никак не может понять, к чему. Умиляется его волнению? Хочет продолжить? Ему понравилось падать в обморок прям во время секса?  
— Как интересно, — добавляет Ди. — У меня никогда такого не было раньше.  
— И не будет! Интересно ему, экспериментатор хренов!  
— Так на чем мы остановились? — улыбка его меняется. Леон на всякий случай проверяет реакции тела этого ненасытного. Тело не пришло еще в себя. Вот и прекрасно, отдохнет хоть.  
— Для тебя — на том, что ты сейчас лежишь и отдыхаешь, — грозно говорит он. — Понятно?  
— Понятно, — не особо возражая, кивает Ди.  
Потом он вытирается мокрым полотенцем, которое всегда готовил заранее, надевает свою просторную пижаму и забирается под одеяло.  
Леон пристально на него смотрит еще немного, но его неугомонный муж, кажется, действительно устал и даже прикрыл глаза. Он недолго думает, потом встает с кровати, капает в аромалампу масла, чей запах успокаивает и навевает сон — просто так, на всякий случай — зажигает свечу в ней и покидает спальню.

Леон запирается в ванной. Он перестал переживать, и на него накатывает чувство, что ему самому отчаянно не хватило, чувство слишком острое, чтоб терпеть его.


End file.
